


these flowers are yours because of how you make me feel - loved

by Cheesecloth



Series: September 2019 Oneshots [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: AKA: They love each other dearly, Aromantic, Asexual Relationship, Drabble, Drunk Snuggles, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Post-Apocalypse, Queerplatonic Relationships, They're both AceAro (Asexual and Aromantic), They're like....Zucchini, just not in a sexual or romantic manner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesecloth/pseuds/Cheesecloth
Summary: Crowley doesn’t laugh often. Sure, he chuckles and chortles. He hisses and wheezes.But he doesn’t full out laugh. He doesn’t allow his walls to fall as he had. Otherwise something very embarrassing could happen.





	these flowers are yours because of how you make me feel - loved

Crowley doesn’t laugh often. Sure, he chuckles and chortles. He hisses and wheezes. 

But he doesn’t full out laugh. He doesn’t allow his walls to fall as he had. Otherwise something very embarrassing could happen. 

Like today. 

Since averting the apocalypse, and the punishments that would have otherwise destroyed him and his angel, he has never felt so relaxed. 

Never before could Crowley just…be with Aziraphale. It was astounding.

Heaven no longer visited the bookshop, so Crowley could be there everyday, lounging wherever he pleased and scaring customers away for his angel. 

So it was no wonder that his walls had fallen so effortlessly. Anything Aziraphale did or said brought an easy smile to the demon’s face. Aziraphale himself had softened considerably. 

The angel no longer talked about this side or that. They were on their own side, for once. He was no longer rigid and weary of onlooking angels or demons. It was just the two of them. And that was enough for every barrier to crumble. 

Aziraphale laid his hand gently on Crowley’s as they laughed carelessly, wine bottles of various years scattered on the table in front of them. They were on the same sofa, leaning against one another, so Aziraphale hadn’t noticed right away that there was something a little different about his demon. 

It was inevitable- not  _ ineffable  _ though, what a silly notion for something as small as this,  _ surely _ \- that Aziraphale would finally discover what happens when Crowley finally loosens up. 

Oh! The embarrassment that Crowley felt when Aziraphale leaned away to grab another wine bottle, only to look at the demon and gasp. The angel even put a hand up to his mouth and everything. His eyes glittered in a soft sort of wonder, perhaps even twinkling a little. 

But Crowley had to look away. And he felt the weight of the change in his hair. 

You see, it had only ever happened twice in the last 6,000 years that Crowley would truly laugh. The joyous delight would accumulate and grow an assortment of little flowers in his hair. A bit like a flower crown. Ugh, embarrassing-

“Gah! Don’t look at me like that, angel! It’s mortifying enough to have these blasted things-”

“Oh, Crowley! Oh you look marvelous! What sort of flowers are these- have you always been able to grow flowers in your hair- oh! You look rather fetching with these in your hair, dear!” Aziraphale had inched very close to his demon, hands itching to cradle and feel each colorful flower. His favorite were the pink ones, as they easily seemed to match the pinkness growing on Crowley’s cheeks. 

“Ngk!” 

Laughing softly, Aziraphale raised his arms in a questioning gesture. “May I?”

Crowley was silent for a small moment before tipping his head towards the angel, his face blazing with his embarrassment. 

It was worth the floral humiliation, though. Because then he felt Aziraphale’s warm hands caressing each flower with fond care and carding his fingers into his wine-red locks of hair. It felt… 

He couldn’t quite describe how it felt. It just made it hard to hold in the sappy smile that was surely on his face. 

“They’re beautiful, Crowley.” Aziraphale’s voice was so soft. The whisper of it breezed gently through his hair like dancing grass in a meadow. 

“They,” Crowley swallowed, his yellow eyes closing as his last wall standing between him and being overwhelmed by his angel. Too late for that, isn’t it though? “They grow like that in my hair when I’m...when I’m happy. Truly happy...” 

Aziraphale’s hands left his hair and cradled his face, lifting gently so they could be eye to eye. The demon’s eyes fluttered open and he leaned into the touch. 

The joyous look on Aziraphale’s sunny face was almost enough to make him hide again. But this time his heart stood its ground. He allowed himself to melted into Aziraphale’s sudden embrace and felt the warmth of his angel simmer through him pleasantly. 

He felt a tender kiss on his forehead and Crowley buried fully into his angel, filled to the brim with loving affection and laughed softly when Aziraphale kissed the new flowers that bloomed in his hair. 

Aziraphale hummed breathily, so Crowley felt more than heard his angel. “I’m happy too, my darling.” His arms tightened just slightly around the demon, a sappy smile mirrored on his own face. 

And it was enough. 

  
  
  


Though the flowers were still a  _ little _ embarrassing.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr post I saw that said: "wish my hair grew little flowers on its own how neat would that be" 
> 
> https://heartlocks.tumblr.com/post/187043560884/wish-my-hair-grew-little-flowers-on-its-own-how


End file.
